Lost
by TeylaFan
Summary: Written as a B-day present for MrsB. The title pretty much says it, John and Teyla - lost somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

_A/N: Well - I wrote this for MrsB's birthday. Since she's such a big fan of Lost, and as well Stargate: Atlantis - I thought I'd write something for her that had the same kind of theme as Lost. I hope you like this MrsB - and have a wonderful birthday! :D You are a lovely person - and a very talented writer. So this is for you :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Lost_

  
Dark surrounded him, blinding him. He'd never really realised how much he relied on his vision until now. He could smell smoke, and could feel heat coming from somewhere behind him.

His heart skipped a few beats, and his breath quickened. Swallowing once, he forced the panic away. Trying to move his limbs, he realised he was lying on the floor, a cold and hard foundation.

His arm seemed to be stuck, and a shooting pain ran up his leg when he tried to move it. With some effort he managed to pull his arm free, cursing loudly. Now that it was free of restraint, the blood flow returned – as did the feeling. . . Pain in this case.

Ignoring the pain, he pushed himself up, sitting on his knees. He felt wetness on his leg, warm and sticky. But that didn't matter at the moment. If he could stand on it was more important. Searching for something to hold onto on the wall, he gripped an edge, pulling on it a few times to make sure it would hold his weight.

He pulled himself up with his good arm, carefully putting more weight on his legs when he was halfway there.

He breathed heavily when he was standing at last, biting his lip to prevent himself from vocalising his pain. His eyes were getting accustomed to the dark, and he realised that he was in the jumper, the hatch right in front of him. He had no memory of how he got here, and why the jumper had crashed. At least – it seemed to have made quite a tumble.

Smoke was filling up the confined space, and it was getting more difficult to breathe properly. He took a step back, pulling at the handle. The hatch started opening, but stopped halfway.

It would be difficult to get through that opening, especially injured, but at least the amount of smoke in the jumper was decreasing.

Turning around, he found the source of the smoke. The consoles of the jumper were burning, all of the plastic and metal on fire, leaving a nasty sting in his throat when he breathed in. His eyes searched the front of the jumper, looking for another person inside. He could not have been in the jumper alone, could he?

He found the answer to his question a split second later, a shadow on the ground catching his eye.

Falling to the ground on his knees, he moved towards the form. The smoke was not as bad this low to the ground, and he was relieved to be able to breathe in deeper for a while. Finally, he was close enough to recognise the person.

With shaking fingers he pressed two fingers against her slender neck, almost laughing with relief when he felt a thud against his fingers, steady and strong. Pressing his cheek against hers, he grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Teyla?" he whispered, a cough following. As expected, she remained motionless.

Best thing he could do was get her out of the jumper, away from the fire. But he needed to check her injuries first. He didn't want to cause more damage than there had already been done.

He tried his best to see if her spinal cord had been damaged, or her head and neck, but it was difficult to see in the dark. And even though he did have first aid, he was far from an expert. If only she would wake up. . . But his wish did not get granted. He didn't get to see those brown eyes, or hear her voice.

He was on his own. And he was going to have to decide what to do fast, because they had both been breathing in the smoke for too long already, and he didn't even want to think about the possibility of the jumper exploding.

Flashlights! They had to be here somewhere. Why didn't he think about those sooner?! He was such an idiot, and could almost kick himself for being so stupid. But being frustrated about it would only waste time; he had to look for them now. With some effort and swearing, he got himself into a standing position once again, and started rampaging through the jumper.

He found them pretty quickly, and grabbed all 4 of them. They would always come in handy later.

He switched one on, but closed his eyes instantly, because the light was so bright after all the darkness. Opening his eyes to tiny slits, he waited for his eyes to get accustomed as he sat back down next to Teyla. The light hardly made things better, showing injuries she sported that he hadn't even noticed yet in the dark.

They didn't seem life-threatening though, and he was thankful for that.

Her neck seemed fine, so he decided that it was best if he moved her to a safer place. He moved to hunch behind her head, and slowly lifted her into a sitting position. He hooked his arms under her armpits, and grabbed a hold of her underarm with both hands.

If he remembered correctly – then this was the proper way to move a victim. He should really have paid more attention when Carson had explained all of this to the team.

But instead, he'd been too busy goofing around with Teyla. Well – mostly him, since she had passed the test with 98 points. He'd only barely passed it, with a score of 57 points.

Even to this day – he still didn't get how she had pulled that off. She was smart – for sure, but at that moment, it had seemed that she was paying just as little attention as he was.

Focusing on the present, he snapped out of his thoughts, and slowly stood up. He tightened his grip on Teyla, and started shuffling backwards. He almost tripped once, because he had left a few things lying on the floor in his search for the flashlights.

When he reached the rear hatch he _did_ trip. In his hurry he had forgotten all about the malfunction. Thinking that it was open, he'd walked straight into it.

He fell backwards, and his bottom connected with the hatch painfully. Luckily, he still firmly held Teyla, so she hadn't suffered any damage.

The opening was wide enough for the both of them to pass through, but then he would have to jump off the hatch, and it was going to be difficult doing that while holding Teyla. There was no other choice then to carry her on his shoulder. He would have to pray that it didn't worsen her injuries.

Lifting her was slightly difficult with one of his hands injured, but he ignored his wrist as best as he could and tried to lift her as gently as he could muster.

For a moment, he thought she moved her leg. He froze, waiting for it to happen once more. He stared at her leg for a while, but if she had indeed moved – she didn't do so again.

Climbing up the hatch was easier than he expected, and Teyla wasn't really heavy. Fresh air reached his lungs as he swung his legs over the edge. He breathed in greedily, welcoming the oxygen and the feeling of his throat and lungs burning disappearing. The hatch creaked under their weight, so he jumped off of it quickly.

It was only about a metre down, but his knees protested because of the impact, giving out from under him.

He sat there for a while, resting for a moment. After a few minutes, he carefully began to stand again. The first few steps were wobbly, and he feared that he was going to stumble, but it became easier as he moved on.

They seemed to be in some kind of forest, trees surrounding them everywhere. It was night, and the air was cold and damp.

He felt something on his back suddenly, he turned around as fast as he could, reaching for his gun. Nothing was there, and after he thought for a moment, he realised that it was Teyla. She was moving slightly, and was mumbling a few things.

Heading for the closest tree, he sat down, lowering Teyla to the ground. Her eyes were opened to small slits, and she was frowning. "John?"

He nodded, pressing his palm against her cheek. "Yeah…" he tried to say, but had to clear his throat first. "Yeah, it's me," he answered, smiling.

"What happened?" she asked, already pushing herself into a sitting position. She looked around then, her frown deepening. "And what are we doing here?"

He shrugged apologetically. "I honestly have _no_ idea. Woke up in the jumper, and found you lying on the floor. Seems like we crashed or something, 'cause the consoles were on fire."

The sounds of the animals living in the forest faded away suddenly, a short moment of silence before drops started to fall from the sky.

They both scooted closer to the tree, trying to stay dry. "We were on a mission," Teyla shouted, the sound of the heavy rain making it hard to hear each other. "You do not remember?"

John shook his head. "No, I don't. You can tell me later! We should head back to the jumper, to get some of our equipment. You think you can stand?"

Teyla grimaced. "I will try," she responded. John offered her his hand, and she accepted. She stood gracefully, though he could tell that she was favouring her left leg. She noticed his concern, but waved it away. A habit she had picked up from him, mostly from their sparring sessions. "I am fine, just a little sore," she assured, taking a step to prove it.

Though he wasn't actually buying it, he shrugged and decided to let it be. Their clothes were already soaked; the tac vests not exactly water proof.

Teyla was already walking, though not very fast. "Um, Teyla?"

She turned her head, frowning. "Yes?"

John pointed behind him, the opposite direction she was heading. "It's this way," he told her, smiling sweetly at her.

She opened her mouth, but closed it again, and simply followed him. As they got closer to the jumper, her limp became more obvious. He made sure to stay close in case she tripped and fell. They were both pretty banged up, and neither of them had tended to their wounds yet, too preoccupied at the moment.

They reached the jumper, and peeked inside. No more smoke; the fire had died while they had been away. Since the hatch was open, it had rained inside, and the floor was slippery and wet. He helped Teyla in first, and followed shortly after. Not wasting any time, they gathered all of the things they could use. Power bars, guns, medical supplies and more. The rain stopped as abruptly as it had started, the sounds of the forest returning.

It was dryer here – so it was best to take care of their wounds inside of the jumper. He insisted on tending to Teyla's first, leaving no room for discussion.

She had various cuts and bruises, and held the flashlight as he cleaned, and – if necessary – wrapped them. Her kneecap had been dislocated, and was still. Popping it back would hurt like hell – but it had to be done. She didn't scream as he put it back in place, simply gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. He muttered an apology, hating that he was causing her pain.

If she had any more injuries, she didn't mention them. It was his turn to be tended to, and she was almost like a real doc – knowing exactly what to do without hesitation. His leg had stopped bleeding, but the cut was pretty large. It needed stitches; otherwise the wound would simply start bleeding again if he moved the wrong way. Teyla disinfected the needle, and cleaned out the wound. The antiseptic brought tears to his eyes, though they didn't fall.

They only had mild painkillers with them, but he refused to take any; he needed to stay lucid at all times. Teyla frowned at his decision, but proceeded anyway.

Teyla worked fast, yet precisely, the stitches neatly closing up the wound. The pain was tolerable – not as bad as he remembered from when he was a kid.

She also wrapped his hand as best as she could; it was probably broken, but they didn't have the supplies to put it in a plaster. Teyla moved to put his arm in a sling, but he stopped her. He wouldn't be able to use it at all if she did that, rendering it useless.

"John," she protested, shaking her head. But even though they could both be stubborn, she knew that he wouldn't change his mind.

She sighed heavily, and sat down next to him on the bench. She tilted her head then, and he looked at her questioningly. But she didn't need to explain – he heard it too now.

A rumble was coming from outside – something big headed towards them. They could hear trees snapping, making room for whatever it was that was moving through the forest at high speed. The ground quivered with each step it took, and they both grabbed a hold of the jumper.

They stared at the half opened hatch, waiting to see what it was. Just as they thought it was moving past them, the quivering stopped, as did the noise. The forest silenced once again, and they could feel something present close by.

The brutal attack on the jumper caught them off guard, and as it toppled sideways, all they could do was grab a hold of each other.

He didn't feel any pain as the world went black again, but the sound of that thing still lingered in his ears, echoing in his mind.

**TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A special thanks goes to Gater101 - my beta for this chapter, who did an outstanding job :D Also thanks to YappiChick, helping me with her great sense of humour! Anywho - I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Lost  
_

She became aware of reality very slowly, her mind still dazed and her body uncooperative. But at least she was not hanging upside down this time, nor was there a shoulder poking in her stomach.

Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on the floor, John passed out, lying on the floor beside her. When she saw him, she remembered what had happened; the noise coming from outside the jumper - the silence, the jumper being pushed over...

She reached out to John, gently shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. He grumbled softly, swapping her hand away and, despite herself, she smiled. She tried again, shaking his shoulder more insistently and he slowly opened his eyes, brown orbs staring at her blankly for a few seconds. It took him a moment to come to around fully, the events of the day taking their toll on his body. Recognition lit his face, and his eyes nervously peered through the narrow opening of the hatch, showing the black night sky, and the tree tops sticking out in the air.

"John?" she whispered, trying not to startle him in his dazed state. "Are you unharmed?"

He looked at her for the first time, the fear she had seen in his eyes only a moment ago now gone. Perhaps it was still there, but he had hidden it away – invisible to the outside world, his stoic mask impervious. It was something she regretted sometimes, that he did not want her to see his emotions when they were unpleasant. Yet she could not blame him for it. Charin once showed her that she did the exact same thing, protecting herself by not showing her grief or fear to those around her, not even those she loved.

First – her mother had died, and eventually, her father left her as well; left her to rule her people, to stand up as a leader. There had been little time for grief. Even though her people did not expect her to take charge immediately, and were willing to give her as much time as she needed to deal with the loss of her father, things needed to be taken care of.

Not a single tear was shed from her eyes, showing only a strong appearance from the outside. Ever since that day, she had hidden many of her emotions from her people. _A leader could not afford to show emotions . . . _Something she had been told as a child, by the leader of one of the planets they had an alliance with and often she found herself resenting the words.

But things had changed since she had made the city of Atlantis her home. Her teammates had become the family she had lost so long ago. She had not even realised that her emotions showed more and more on the outside to her teammates, her family until one of them pointed it out. She had forgotten what Charin had told her, until she recognised it within John.

Even though it was taking him longer, he was slowly starting to open up more as well. She could often see how he felt – even though he might not realise it. She knew he had been trained to hide his emotions well and she was glad that his education was beginning to wear away.

John nodded. "I'm fine, you ok?" He asked, concern showing on his face now, a small frown on his forehead.

She smiled, nodding reassuringly. "I am fine."

"Unless one of Katie Brown's plants got out of control, we're not in the 'Gate room," he muttered, not actually expecting an answer from her. He pushed himself off the floor, keeping an eye on the hatch. He offered his hand to help her up, but pulled it back quickly, brushing it clean on his pants. He grinned sheepishly at her as he pulled her up, shrugging slightly.

She failed to keep the corners of her mouth from curling at his behaviour, ducking her head to hide it as it spread across her lips.

"How did we end up here, and why aren't we on Atlantis?" he asked her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I mean, I'm no genius like McKay – but even I know that something went wrong when we dialled the gate." He eyed her for a moment, a cheeky glint in his eyes. "You sure you dialled Atlantis?"

She frowned at him, shaking her head. "Me?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It was you who dialled."

She shook her head again, almost smiling. "No, John. You dialled the gate yourself."

"Oh."

She smiled and raised her eyebrows when his memory eventually returned and he returned it with a sheepish smile of his own.

Another rumble from outside caused them both to jump, before they realised it was thunder from the sky, a storm heading their way. Lightning flashes lit up the sky every now and then, more thunder following and John cursed.

After a moment, she heard John chuckle beside her and turned her head, frowning at him. He pointed at her facial expression with a comical smirk on his face. "Don't worry; I don't plan on going out there right now." At her questioning eyebrow he continued. "Well, you were looking so miserable, like you were expecting that I was going to send us out there in this weather. . . It was funny," he finished, shrugging.

"Well, what do you suggest on doing then?" she asked, tilting her head as though she _had _expected him to do just that.

She was not sure there was much alternative, she realised as she looked around the messed up Jumper.

John shrugged again, following her example by looking around at the mess littering the walls and floor. "Well . . . we can't really do something about the consoles – 'cause neither of us would know how to fix that, if there even is a possibility that it could work again," he murmured as he gazed at the banged up electronics critically. "And I don't think going outside right now to check the perimeter is a good idea either," he answered, shaking his head as he watched through the thin gap as numerous bolts of lightning hit the ground around the jumper. "Only one thing left to do I guess."

"And that is . . . ?" she trailed off, looking at him expectantly, trying to ignore the loud rumbles overhead.

"Be grateful that we aren't on Atlantis," he replied as a cryptic smile touched the edges of his lip. "I've got a stack of paperwork that Carter has been pestering me to take care of for a week," he answered, grinning. "_And_ gossip about everyone on Atlantis, of course. Did you know there are rumours of something going on between McKay, Ronon and Keller?"

She laughed heartily, his childish like behaviour and his humour always amusing to her. Despite the situation they were in, he never failed to make her laugh. "No, I did not," she responded, chuckling.

"Well, you were never one for gossip I guess. So . . . 'Spin the Bottle' then?" he asked, managing to keep a straight face.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No," she responded. Looking outside, she noted that the rain was slowly lessening, enough for them to head out – their vest would keep them dry as long as the storm did not return. She pointed to the opening, and ducked to get a dry vest out of the supply closet. "The rain has eased and it sounds as though the storm is passing over us; shall we go outside and check our surroundings?"

John pouted, and frowned a little. "Well, alright then, you could've just told me if you didn't want to kiss me," he said nonchalant, a grin reappearing.

She laughed again, playfully hitting him on his shoulder, and stepped on the bench so that she could climb out of the jumper more easily. John followed her example on the other side, jumping off the hatch. He caught her as she jumped; taking the brunt of her weight so she would not hit the ground very hard. He cleared his throat, the arm encircling her waist dropping away self-consciously.

She was certain she saw a slight blush creep into his cheeks, and smiled teasingly at him.

He took a few quick steps back, and started walking into the forest. She followed slowly, the smile still present on her face.

As they walked, it began to get lighter, the forest filling with noise as the animals woke from their nightly slumber. The clouds disappeared, making room for the rising sun, the glowing orb emitting the faintest of heat. Teyla was happy that this night was finally over, they could take a look at their surrounding more easily in the light, and the way back to the jumper would be clearer. She was used to being in the woods, though she couldn't shake the odd feeling she had had from the beginning, like she was being watched, or followed.

John looked over his shoulder every now and then, though his eyes seemed to focus somewhere behind her and her unease grew; perhaps he was experiencing the same feelings. His hand rested lightly on the gun attached to his leg, his finger tapping in a slow rhythm over the safety button.

She made sure to stay behind a little, her body at an angle just as Lieutenant Ford had told her when she had first started training in their military style; she kept her eyes watchful, her ears focused and tried not to think about how the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. Perhaps she was overreacting, but she had learned the hard way that her instincts were not to be ignored.

Suppressing the urge to run, she kept on the same pace, her footsteps soundless on the moist ground below, snapping her weapon slightly too where a shadowy figure passed just at the corner of her eye. John noticed the change in her behaviour, and had his gun raised in front of his face now, arm taught, expression grim – trusting her judgement without words.

A familiar sound reached her ears, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. A split second later, John heard it too. It was that thing again, causing the forest to fall into a deadly silence. She started moving at the same time John did, running at top speed towards the relative safety of the Jumper. She almost tripped, stumbling forward but she did not stop. The adrenaline kept her upright and she started running again, blindly moving away from the sound that was drawing ever closer - and closer still. Her legs felt like they would give out soon, but she forced herself to keep running as fast as she possibly could in the thick mud of the forest. Looking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of it. The fleeting look was not enough to time to place the beast but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

She collided with something solid and the breath left her lungs in a quick _whoosh_. It would have broken her nose had her head not been turned. Dazed and disorientated, she fell to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. The adrenaline wore off, her body shaking and she felt her throat gagging against the food swishing about in her stomach. Gathering courage, she finally opened her eyes, feeling relieved and silly when she was greeted with the vision of trees around her. It was only then that she realised that John was not there. Had not been since she stumbled. He must have headed off in a different direction . . .

Looking around, she wondered where he could possibly be. Maybe he was attacked, wounded and alone somewhere. Or maybe even worse. On shaky legs, she stood up trying to remember which direction she had run from but it all looked the same, and she did not have a clue about where to go. The sun appeared from behind a thick cloud, making everything look differently than while it had been dark.

Could this mission have gone any more awry? It was only supposed to have been a trading mission with a planet they were familiar with – Teyla could have gone herself, had she not needed a pilot to take her over the dense forest; Rodney and Ronon had been left back at Atlantis to continue Rodney's hand to hand combat training. But once they had arrived, they had learned that one of the people living on the planet had gotten sick, and the healer had passed away several weeks before. John and she were going to get Carson from Atlantis, so that he could take a look at the patient. John had dialed Atlantis, and they flew into the horizon. But they were met with a different sight then expected, instead of arriving in the Gate Room, they ended up here.

The crash was caused by a huge tree in front of the Gate on this planet, John could never have moved out of the way in time.

It must have been a malfunction, sending them here instead of Atlantis. They just needed to find the Gate, and dial Atlantis. But would they make it there safely? First, she had to find John – and then they could search for the gate together.

* * *

**TBC . . .**


End file.
